Summary The long-term objective of this proposal is to spur the translation of basic scientific discoveries to new therapeutic strategies for a broad range of human afflictions. Northwestern University's High Throughput Analysis Laboratory (NU-HTA) is a well-established shared resource facility that supports development and execution of diverse projects that require highly parallel experiments. These include biochemical and cell- based screening of compound libraries to identify agents that modulate important biological processes, as well as large-scale analysis of gene function. NU-HTA's suite of analytical instruments includes sophisticated photometric plate readers, a high-content screening system and both microliter and nanoliter liquid handling systems. Essentially all research performed in this facility relies heavily on an Echo acoustic liquid handling system. The facility's current Echo platform is nine years old and has reached the end of its expected lifetime. The instrument has incurred increasingly expensive and time-consuming repairs in recent years and its central component, the acoustic transducer, is obsolete and can no longer be serviced. It is imperative that the current system be replaced. The acquisition of a new Echo Acoustic Liquid Handling System integrated with an Access Automated Plate Handling Platform will significantly enhance the facility's liquid handling capabilities and meet the research needs of NU-HTA's users. The Echo 555 system offers tremendous improvement in versatility and precision over competitive platforms. To ensure continued commission of this instrument, the University has pledged $110,000 to maintain the instrument as well as purchase compound libraries that will expand the user base. The University also provides supporting operational and fiscal management teams and infrastructure. Acquisition of the Echo system will allow seamless continuation of NIH-supported projects and spur the development of new therapeutic strategies for cancer, cardiovascular diseases, reproductive disorders, neuronal disorders including Parkinson's and Alzheimer's diseases and future endeavors.